The Haunted House
by Ecoalai
Summary: My second MLP: FIM fanfic and my second self-insertion -you have been warned!-. This story is about the haunted house, spooking everyone for over 100 years. Sorry for a "missing" quotation marks and stuff, I dunno why. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. The Spooky Discovery

Hi! It s me again (Rahky), and I will now tell you a scariest story ever, and I hope you won t have any nightmares from reading this story. Anyway, this story may be scary to some ponies (people), so be warned. Here we go

It was October, a few weeks before Halloween. The weather is cool, and rarely little bit warm. Most of the ponies around Ponyville and elsewhere prepare for October 31st, decorating their houses, making Jack-o-lanterns and everything.

Just then, Applejack and Big Macintosh were walking down a path back to their farming home after harvesting apples from trees, and just half-way there, she discovered something unusual in the woods by the time she saw the goose weather vane appearing above the trees. What is that? Applejack said. What is what? Big Macintosh questioned. Did you notice the weather vane over the trees? she said, gesturing at the weather vane. Then he sees it, Hmm No, I haven t. I m not sure what it is. We better check and see. Then they both check why the weather vane is seen over the woods. They had a horrifying discovery: a haunted house that was old as Equestria and remained uninhabited for around 95-120 years. The bats flew out of broken windows, the owl hooted, and the front door was still open for some reason. Big Macintosh said, Oh, sweet mother of pearl It s a spooky house! Applejack said, I wouldn t want to check and see inside Maybe I ll check inside. He said, and he puts down baskets of apples and entered the haunted house to check inside. As Big Macintosh was inside the house, we went upstairs and he saw A GHOST! Boo! Big Macintosh screamed in horror - AAAHHHHHH! and he rushed out of the haunted house. He felt spooked, horrified and scared. He shivered. Big Mac, what s wrong? Applejack asked. I-I-I saw a g-g-ghost! Big Macintosh said. Just calm down, brother. Now let s get out of here before I m spooked too. Applejack comforted him, and they left before he gets spooked again and she gets spooked too. The next day, the park at the center of Ponyville, Applejack told all the other 6 ponies - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and me (Rahky), that she and Big Macintosh had discovered the haunted house yesterday. Do you know what Big Macintosh and I just saw yesterday? she said. No, what did you two see, A-J? said Twilight. We saw A haunted house that nopony had ever discovered before! We were on our way home after harvesting Applejack said. A haunted house? You mean like in scary movies? I said. Yes, Rahky. But I don t watch any of that kind of movies. She said. I saw this old movie Frankenstein on TV once, and it s a little bit scary. said Rainbow. Scary movies give me the creeps. Yeesh! Fluttershy mumbled. Where s this haunted house ? Pinkie asked. I ll show you all where it is. Applejack offered. Lead the way. Twilight and I said. Then we escort Applejack to the forgotten and spooky house. I asked How big is this haunted house? Applejack answered It s kinda big, tall and a little bit wider. 


	2. Our Entry

After a few miles, Applejack finally introduced us the haunted house. Except for Applejack, we all dropped our jaws in surprise. Whoa Fluttershy said softly. Rarity said, What IS THIS PLACE? I said, So this IS a haunted house..! That is a nice house! Pinkie exclaimed. No, Pinkie Pie. The house is a total mess! Applejack told Pinkie. I don t know what it s like inside, but we ll check and see! said Twilight. I wonder: who lived in this house? I asked. I m not sure, Rahky. But we ll see. Alright everypony, we re goin in! She said. Fluttershy was a little bit paranoid, Um I don t know bout this Come on, Fluttershy! And don t worry, we ll stick together! Rainbow said, grabbing her arm to move. First, before we enter the haunted house, Twilight knocks the door, and the strange voice said, Enter, if you dare! Bwahahahaha! Who said that? I said. Twilight and everypony shrugged their shoulders in a clueless matter at me, so I shrugged too. So then we entered the haunted house. As we all were just inside the haunted house at the entrance way, the front door slammed shut closed mysteriously. Who closed the door? Twilight said in shock. No one did! Fluttershy said. Ugh, it s dark in here! I said. And we can t see! Pinkie added. Does anypony have a flashlight or something? Applejack asked. I have! Twilight said, as she picks up her small flashlight from her magic pocket . I said, I have light on my iPhone, too! and I tap on a touchscreen to camera , switched to camcorder mode and turn on the light. Wow, you two are handy. Applejack said. She turns it on, and she magically holds the flashlight with her horn with her magic powers. Now we can see! she said. Then we walked down a hallway. There were paintings and family photographs everywhere, and yet of course, there were 2 knight s armors guarding by the lounge, each holding a sword downward. As we entered the lounge, the knight s armors eyed on us, and Fluttershy said, What re you two looking at? but the knight s armors quickly turned their heads as they were before she sees them staring at us as we walk by. Rarity said, Who re you talkin to, Fluttershy? No one Duh. Fluttershy replied. We were in the lounge, and the furniture were covered with dust and spider webs. We heard ghosts howling upstairs. Did you hear that? What s that sound? Rainbow said, shocked. It s just the wind. Twilight replied. It s MORE than a wind, Twilight. I said. Then what is it? she asked. Then we realized something, GHOSTS! we all shouted. We all almost panicked but Twilight. Alright, everypony. Let s just don t panic, okay? she said. Let s check upstairs. Applejack said. Then we go upstairs. Once we were upstairs after climbing up the stairs, the Persian-style carpet slowly moves down, reaching the stairs, making us walking like on a treadmill, and then it moved quickly, slipping all of us like we just slipped on bananas. Ow, my elbows! Pinkie said. Everypony alright? I said, as I get up. We re fine, Rahky. Rainbow said, brushing herself the dust off. Fluttershy said, What just happened? How did we slip and fall? I have no idea. Pinkie said. Then we proceed checking the whole haunted house. Suddenly, the Frankenstein popped out of the basement door, and groaned. BLAAAAAAHHH, and closed the basement door shut. What was that? Applejack said, about the bang sound. I don t know. I could be wrong but, maybe it s the door to the basement. Pinkie said. 


	3. THE GHOST!

Okay. Here s an idea. Rainbow Dash, you re with me, that include Fluttershy and Applejack, and we ll take upstairs. Rahky, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you all take the basement. Okay? Twilight said. Got it. I said. You got it. Rarity said. Okay. Pinkie said. No problem. Rainbow said. Okay. Fluttershy said. My pleasure. Applejack said. Then we separate (1 group is upstairs and 1 group goes downstairs). As Rarity, Pinkie and I walk past the black-and-white family group picture; Pinkie rushes back to see the picture and she said, Who are these ponies? I don t know them. Pinkie, you see anything interesting? Rarity explained. Let me see here I said, about to examine the picture. Rahky, do you know these ponies? Pinkie said. Frankly, no. I don t. I said, looking at the picture. The picture contained the whole family, the middle-aged pony couple and 2 school-aged ponies (a boy and girl). Hmm these ponies are nopony I know I said. Then I remove the picture frame, and turned the picture to see if there is an actual date when the picture was taken. Fortunately, there was an actual date March 15, 1907 and then the family name The Giddyuptons (pronounced: Giddy-Up-Tin) including the names Buford (husband), Elizabeth (wife), Spencer (boy) and Jennifer (girl). I have finally acknowledged who lived in the house prior to their mysterious fates. The Giddyupton family? I said. The Giddyupton family? Pinkie said. Girls, we gotta show this to Twilight and everyone! I said. Yeah we must! Rarity said, and then we rushed to Twilight to show her a family photo. Twilight, Twilight! You gotta see this! I said. Whatcha got here? Applejack said. It s the family photo of I said and then The Giddyupton family! Pinkie added. Pinkie Pie saw it in the first place. Rarity said. Good find, Pinkie Pie, Rahky and Rarity! The how did you know the name of the family? Twilight asked. I looked the back of the picture. I said. I see she said. Then she called Rainbow and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy! Guess who lived here? Who? Rainbow asked. The Giddyuptons lived here! Twilight answered. Fluttershy said, The Giddyupton family. Interesting Okay, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, let s go downstairs to the basement. I said, and then Pinkie, Rarity and I went down to the basement. When we reached downstairs, I opened the basement door, and the whole basement was a lot dusty. There were broken furniture covered in dust and webs and there was a hand-operated washing machine, the laundry In the basket that was supposed to be cleaned, a toolbox with tools, and a broken piano which was replaced with a new one (the couple had spend good money for it). Pinkie said, Look at this place, it s a lot dusty and it s covered with webs. Why yes it is, Pinkie Pie. I said. Rarity said, as she notices I had a spider in my hair, Oh by the way, Rahky, you got a spider in your hair. AGGHHH! Get offa me! I screamed, The spider was Big! I said softly. Told ya. Rarity commented. As we go downstairs into the basement, we heard ghosts howling again. Oh no, not these ghosts again Pinkie said. I really need to get outta this house I said. YA RLY. Rarity said. Then we decided to go back upstairs to the lounge. Suddenly, the ghosts show up in front of me, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. It was the ghost of Buford Giddyupton! Hello, ponies. He said. The 3 of us screamed, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Then Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack heard our screams, and they ran down the stairs to see what s going on in the lounge. Then Buford shushes, Shhh! and he said, Whoa, whoa, it s okay, ponies. I m not gonna hurt you. I didn t mean to spook you. Oh please don t-! W-what? You didn t mean to spook us? I said. That s right, mister. I noticed you ponies have entered my house. By the way, what year is this now? Buford asked. It is October 8, 2011. Why do you ask? Rarity said. Wait a second he said, and he figures out how many years has been passed since he and the rest of his family died of their fates, and then It s been 103 years! 103 years? Whatever happened back then? Pinkie said. Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack shows up at the lounge, and Twilight said, GASP! I knew it! There are ghosts in this house! Rainbow said, He s not hurting you three, is he? Rarity said, Girls, it s okay. He s friendly. 


	4. A Friendly Ghost

Applejack said, He s friendly? Yes I am. Buford said. Why don t you all have a seat and I ll tell you a little story, eh? Then we brush the dust off the couches and we all sit down and he sits on the lone chair, and said Oh yes, before I tell you all a short story, I d like to ask one question: what re your names? Then we tell him our names, I m Twilight Sparkle. I m Rainbow Dash. I m Pinkie Pie. I m Fluttershy. I m Applejack. I m Rarity. - and I m Rahky. Buford said, My name is Buford Giddyupton, actually Mr. Giddyupton , and right now I ll tell a little story. It all started way back to the day after Labour Day in 1908 we had dinner, and unfortunately, we all got sickened by typhoid, and I m not exactly sure what caused our dinner meal to get infected by germs. I am very displeased that me and the rest of my family had died unfairly. I said, Maybe somepony named Typhoid Mary caused this ordeal. No offense, really. Typhoid Mary? Oh, dear, I should have known he said, bluely. Rahky, who s Typhoid Mary ? Twilight asked me. I replied to Twilight, Typhoid Mary was the infamous individual who made everyone sick by spreading germs and stuff. She was arrested for causing this epidemic. Fluttershy said, I never heard of that pony before Twilight told Buford, I know how you feel, Mr. Giddyupton, but life goes on. Thank you, Twilight. He said, in tears. I said, softly, I m sad to see him cry Buford said, Maybe you re right, Rahky. Mary caused my family and I to become sick and died. All thanks to her. By the way, Mr. Giddyupton, I m the one who found your house, so as my brother, Big Macintosh. Applejack said. You two found my house? Buford said. Yes, we did. She said. Where s this Mary now? Buford asked. She s gone now. I said and he nods his head. Then I looked at the time on my iPhone, and it was almost dinnertime and said, Um, girls...It s getting late. It s almost dinnertime already? Pinkie said. Yes, I m afraid so. I also said. Better hope we won t be late for supper! Rarity said. Excuse me, Buford, I mean Mr. Giddyupton, we gotta go. It s getting late for us. Twilight said. Okay, no problem. I m pleased to meet you all, ponies. Buford said. I m pleased to meet you too. Goodbye, Mr. Giddyupton. Twilight said. Bye-bye, ponies. Thanks for stopping by! he said, and he gestures goodbye . Come on, everypony. We re goin home. Twilight said. Then as we were about to exit the haunted house, the door mysteriously opened for us. After we walked out of the house, I said Man, that gives me the creeps Applejack said, YA RLY. Twilight said, I m so glad we re back in Equestria again. Same here, Twilight. Rainbow said. That was fun! Oh, wait - and creepy! Pinkie said, and we all nodded. Then we all walk home. The next day, we decided to see Princess Celestia to tell a true story that we just had visited the haunted house. Twilight proved her that the long-gone family, who lived in the haunted house, was the Giddyupton family, who died from typhoid 103 years earlier by showing her a picture I photographed with my iPhone. She wouldn t believe her eyes and her ears! So, we figured that we should keep a secret about the family or the haunted house from the public. The whole Giddyupton family remains stuck as being ghosts in their forgotten house. 


End file.
